Like Father like son
by crazyboutguys101
Summary: Its a cross between One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girls, Ruke, Drooke, Jeyton, Naley, Seven, Machel...Drama and Romance! Who is pregnant, Whose the daddy, does everyone change because of the mistakes...Its my first FanFic PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1(Secrets come out)

" I don't get it Lucas" Peyton yelled as Lucas was getting his stuff together.

" There is nothing to get Peyton we are just over, I know that you still love him" Lucas replied.

" Who… Luke I do love you… and yes Jake always has some place in my heart but you come first and you should know that… and what about you and Rory, I know that there is something going on there…"

"God Peyton… how many times do I have to tell you Rory and I are just friends!" Lucas screamed as he put his basketball in his bag.

" Luke you told me once and you could barely get it out then. So where are you going to live, you know this house is in your name I could be the one to move out. I just do not understand why you are leaving now. You said that you wanted me next to you when you won the state championship games. Luke I hate to tell you but that was only a couple months ago."

" Listen Peyton, I know I said that but some things have come up at home and I need to go back. But I will always love you Peyton and you need to know that."

" Luke, Where are you staying?"

" I'm staying at Rory's house"

"What you're leaving our house to live with her? Why Luke… Is she in some kind of danger?"

" Peyton you know I just have to deal with what is going on"

" You mean like on your day off, my work gave me free tickets to a Duke game and I came home cause you said you were going to be here all day. Then, I open the front door, your cuddling with her on our couch then I stand there a little longer, and you move into the guest bedroom. I saw you guys Lucas."

" She is pregnant Peyton, I need to father my child I do not want to end up like Dan."

" Lucas, I have something to tell you, I am pregnant."

" What! Are you trying to get me to stay or something? Peyton, if you are really pregnant, I do not know what I am going to do."

"Lucas, I'm 2 months pregnant, I found out yesterday, I was going to tell you tonight up at the lake with everyone."

" I got to go…I guess I will see you tonight, I am bringing Rory with me so… I will talk to you later Peyton…you know I still love you right?

" I will see you later Lucas, bye" 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, just to let you know Jake Jagalski lives in Charleston in this fanfic.

Chapter 2 (regret)

As Lucas slams the door to his car, Peyton realizes she should have told Lucas about the baby last night so then he would have stayed.

At Rory's apartment 

" So you just left her after she said she was pregnant?" asked Rory.

"Ya, she knows about the day in the guest bedroom… She saw us Rory." Lucas said.

"So you're going to stay here. Lucas I love you and all but, I just do not want to get in the middle of you and Peyton. I have a lot to deal with being on the road reporting, this new baby, and this lake thing that I am going to with you."

" We're going to figure it out, but why are you worried about the lake?"

" Because Haley is the only true friend I have. Since Peyton and Brooke are best friends, and Haley and Brooke are friends then obviously Peyton told Brooke and Brooke told Haley so they are going to act weird around me. They'll be spreading things around like ya she slept with Lucas while Peyton was dating him."

" It's going to be okay, just no stress."

At Peyton's house 

" I just don't understand Brooke, he just like Dan, although he said he wasn't going to become him." Peyton said as she packs things into a box (since she is getting an apartment since she is not with Lucas anymore).

"Maybe your better off without him, I mean I'm happier now that Dean and I are living together" said Brooke stacking records in a box .

"But I don't want to go to the party by myself, what if it is boring? I will be alone cause you have Dean, Lucas has Rory, and Haley has Nathan."

(Door Bell rings)

"Hey tutor girl!!" Brooke yells.

"Hey Tigger!! How are you?" Haley said.

" O you know dealing with this Peyton, Rory, Lucas love triangle" Brooke said sarcastically.

"I just don't understand how he could do this to me" Peyton cried.

"This isn't like Lucas, you know that Peyton! He just made a mistake by sleeping with her. He's just confused." Haley said defending her best friend, Lucas.

"Now meantime we need to find someone to take you to the lake. How far away is Charleston? Cause I know a fellow that would be here in a heartbeat for you Peyton." Brooke said.

" Ya but I can't call him cause then he would know something is wrong. I just don't want to be in this house. I mean down that hall they were together in our house it just makes me so disgusted." Peyton said trying to grab her purse without dropping the box of cds.

" So, what's Jake's number? He could meet us at the lake or drop Jenny off at Karen's house and pick you up at your new crib." Brooke asked.

"She's right Peyton. Jake loves you and would do anything for you" Haley said.

" Fine, his number is in my cell. Just tell him to pick me up around four if he can come… ok. Now lets get in the car so you guys can help me unpack at the apartment." Peyton replied.

Brooke called Jake…

"_Hey Peyton! What's new? Haven't talked to you in a while." Jake said excitedly._

"_Hey Jake, it's Brooke. I need to ask you a question." _

"_Hey Brooke, ask away… "_

" _Ok well its kind of a long story"_

" _I got time…Jenny just fell asleep"_

" _Ok so Lucas and Peyton have been together since State Championships and they moved in together. So Rory is the girl Lucas has known for a couple years and they were just friends and I guess he has been cheating on Peyton with her. Peyton came home early one day and saw them having sex and she just kept it to herself. Well it ends up since Peyton found out yesterday she is two months pregnant and well Rory is preggers too…and guess who is the dad. Lucas is pulling a Dan. " Brooke explained_

"_I'm going to kill Lucas. How can he be so stupid? Ugh wait until I see him!" Jake said very frustrated. _

" _Ok well there is a party this weekend up at my cabin on the lake. Well Peyton and Lucas were going to go but since this whole thing happened, Peyton does not want to go cause Rory and Lucas is going to be there together. Therefore, I voted to call you and ask if you would like to take Peyton to the lake this weekend…more like tonight actually." Brooke begged._

"_Actually, I'd like that. But I don't have anyone to watch Jenny and I can't leave her with Nikki."_

" _I already have arrangements for Jenny. Just drop her off at Karen's Café and Karen volunteered to watch her until Monday."_

"_Brooke, you're the best. So who's all going to be there?"_

"_Well it's going to be me and my boyfriend, Dean and Lucas & Rory, Haley & Nathan, Rachel & Mouth, Peyton & you, and Skillz & Bevan."_

"_Ok, what time should I pick Peyton up? And how many days is this for?"_

"_Well, Peyton said pick her up at four at Nathan and Haley's old apartment. It's going to be until Monday afternoon."_

" _Alright, I just have to get packed then, I will drop Jenny off and then pick Peyton up. Thanks Brooke and tell Peyton I love her. See you soon" _

" _I will. See you Soon. Bye Jake_"

End of conversation

"Ok P. Sawyer he'll be here around four." Brooke yelled.

"Seriously, Brooke did you tell him everything?" Peyton asked.

" Mainly an overview of everything. He said he loves you and he will see you soon"

" Alright lets pack my suitcase for this trip."

" Peyton, I need to go… I'm sorry but Dean is getting out of work early so we can go up to the cabin before everyone else gets there." Brooke said.

" Its cool, I need some alone time anyways. I'll call you if I need you."

Peyton's Apartment 

A loud knock at the door and Peyton runs to answer it, jumping over boxes. She is not even ready. Still in a towel and hair soaking wet, opens the door to find Jake standing there with Jenny in his arms.

"Oh my gods, Jake how are you? I've missed you" Peyton said trying to hug him without getting him soaked.

" I'm good, I still have to drop Jenny off but I figured you might want to see her before I dropped her off and I'm really early."

Looking at the microwave…the clock read 2:30pm. " Ya just a little early. Let me get some clothes on and the couch is right there under the big blanket."

" So how have you been feeling?" He asked.

"Well you know much better than I was this morning. I have a really good friend who would go to the end of the world for me and I love him to death." She said looking right at him.

"Well who is this guy? He cannot be that much better than me. I mean I try not to look at us as friends though."

" Really? What are we then?"

" Well, I don't want to rush things Peyton. You just got out of a serious relationship. You know I have always loved you and I will keep on loving you. I want to be here for you Peyton. I want to be the shoulder you lean on. The person you can always come too…whenever you need to."

" Jake, you have always been that guy for me."

" Ok, Well are you almost dressed cause Jenny keeps walking towards your bedroom."

"Yes, I am… Come here Jenny, Have you missed me Baby Girl! O I love you!"

" Yes but…. Jake hasn't gotten a kiss… or a thanks for coming to my rescue" said Jake.

" Well thanks for coming to my rescue Jake, and here is your kiss." She said. Then kissed him on the lips and forgot all about Jenny wandering around.

" Mm… I forgot what it felt like to kiss you. It has been so long. So do you need any help unpacking some boxes?"

" Well Brooke and Haley helped me box and move everything. However, there is this one thing in my bedroom that needs to be assembled. It's the red bookshelf on the right in a huge box labeled "Red Bookshelf" and the tool box is under the kitchen sink." Peyton said while picking up Jenny.

" I'm on it. So how have you been feeling Peyton?"

"Well I want to know what I am having but I have to wait a couple months. So I can make this room all cute." As she showed him the extra empty bedroom. However, other than that I have not had that much morning sickness."

" That's good. I want to tell you that if you need anything at all you know I am always here for you and the baby. Hopefully you wouldn't mind if I was there when it will be born."

" I'd love to have you there. So how do you like Charleston?"

" Its ok. I have a terrible job; I wanted to look for a job around here while I was here. Haley told me that they are looking for a gym teacher at the High school. I would just have to go and take a couple of classes at the University."

" Oh that would be fun if you lived around here. You could move in with me, well that is just one suggestion. You would probably want to get your own place cause of Jenny."

" Actually that doesn't seem that bad of an idea. I would just have to look at the high school for any openings."

" O Yeah. Well we should drop off Jenny so we won't be late."

" Let's go!" Jake said.

Chapter 3 (at the lake)

" Hey P. Sawyer and J. Jagalski!" Brooke said.

" Hey B. Davis, so whose here already?" Peyton asked.

" Well obviously Dean and I, Nathan and Haley, Skills and Bevan, Rachel and Mouth. Lucas and Rory said they would be running late."

" Ok well lets get a room. Then we can come down here to get some food!" Jake said.

'Peyton, How are you feeling?" Said Haley

"While I need some apple juice and I need to sit down


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (at the lake)

" Hey P. Sawyer and J. Jagalski!" Brooke said.

" Hey B. Davis, so whose here already?" Peyton asked.

" Well obviously Dean and I, Nathan and Haley, Skills and Bevan, Rachel and Mouth. Lucas and Rory said they would be running late."

" Ok well lets get a room. Then we can come down here to get some food!" Jake said.

'Peyton, How are you feeling?" Said Haley

"While I need some apple juice and I need to sit down." Replied Peyton.

"Well I meant with Lucas leaving and you being pregnant."

" O… that well Jake might move in with me. So I'm happy I'll get to be with my first love."

" Oh my god that's so great Peyton. Nathan and I are looking for houses. The apartment is getting too small for us."

" Yes, I'm not staying in your old apartment very long because its not enough room for me, Jake, Jenny, and this new baby."

" Me and you should go house searching sometime. And we can leave James and Jenny with the men… haha."

"Where is James tonight?" said Peyton

" We left him with Karen."

" She is going to have a full house tonight, that's where Jake dropped off Jenny."

Later… When everyone arrived 

"Hey Rory, how are you?" Haley asked.

"I'm feeling alright, is Peyton around? I really need to talk to her." Rory said.

" Um… She should be in the living room, but I am not sure. "

"Thanks, I hope its not going to be weird this weekend. I really did not mean anyone to get hurt. Its just I'm falling for him."

" I fell for a Scott boy too and look where I ended up. I'm happily married with one baby boy. It will take some time before people will warm up to you. Does his mom know?"

"She knows about Peyton. I don't think Lucas told her about me. "

Rory and Peyton talk outside…

"Hello Peyton, How are you?" Rory asked.

" Hi, I'm ok after everything that happened." Peyton replied.

" I didn't mean for anything to happen, I just hope we can be friends still."

" You mean after you slept with my boyfriend. Nevertheless, you can have him, we are over anyways. I only want him to pay child support, and if he wants joint custody, it is not going to happen. He got another woman pregnant when he was dating me. No offence. This meant he is unfaithful and my child does not need to learn to behave like him. You and me will not be friends like before. We can try but I do not think it will happen. We were good friends, we went shopping and talked about things that I didn't even tell Brooke, I told you I was pregnant and I told you that I truly loved him and you still snuck around with him. "

"Peyton, I love him, I'm falling for him more and more everyday. I know that you and me will never be friends like we used to be but I want to try to repair that friendship. You are a great friend and if I lost you as a friend, I would not know what to do with myself. Lucas will do anything you ask him for. In fact, I am always here for you and I hope that you know that."

" I do. However, I really need to talk to Lucas about the details, I do not want to go through you to get to him. I need to talk to him personally."

"Ok, I'll go get him. "

Rory leaves and Lucas come outside to see Peyton.

" How could you cheat on me?" Peyton said.

" I loved you… but I was not in love with you anymore. I tried to tell you so many times but you loved me so I figured I would love you back eventually."

" Ya, and I'm guessing it didn't work. I want you to pay child support. We have to go to court. I want full custody and there might be a chance that you can see her/him every now and then. However, I do not want this child to be like you. "

" Peyton I have a right to know my child."

" You'll know, you might just not see it everyday. If you step up and pay for half the things I am going to need then there is a chance. However, you getting another woman pregnant, limit your chances of getting to know your child. Conversation is over Lucas. "

"Ok…"

"Peyton walks away and joins Jake in the living room. Jake is sitting on the couch talking to Nathan and Haley about James and Jenny. Peyton comes over and sits down next to Jake. He puts his arm around her. And whispers in her ear. " I'm never going to let you go again." She smiles and says, " You better not".

" So what time are you guys leaving tomorrow?" Nathan asked Jake and Peyton.

" Probably around nine. I do not want Karen to have Jenny all day. Plus I've decided to move to Tree Hill."

" Seriously you have, this is going to be so awesome." Peyton said.

"Dude, it's going to be like old times." Nathan said.

" Alright I'm tired. Babe so I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you up there." Haley said as she kissed Nathan.

"Ya, I'm tired too Jake, I'll see you up there too…" Peyton said as she talked to Haley going up the stairs.

" I can't believe he is moving here!" Peyton said.

"This is so great, we need to go see houses." Haley said.

" Yes! Maybe sometime next week when Jake goes and sells his apartment in Charleston."

" Sounds great, see you in the morning"

"Night Hales."

The Next Morning

"P. Sawyer, I'm so excited that you're pregnant. I can make cute clothes over bros baby clothes" said Brooke.

" Well just not anything to sluttish, if it's a girl… ok"

" Fine. However, I guess you guys are leaving. Jake put the bags in the car. So I'll come over this week and check on you ok."

" Alright I guess Jake is moving back here. So we are probably getting a house together so if I'm not home, I'm shopping for a house with Hales ok."

" Alright, I'll text you…"

The Next Week 

Jake had sold his apartment, moved his stuff into Peyton's apartment. Haley and Peyton were walking down the street to find a house for their families. The first stop was one the Haley wanted to look at.

" Ok so this house is terrific. Its perfect for Nathan, me and James."

" And maybe a couple other children are in plans"

" Ok there are five bedrooms! Three bathrooms! Its perfect! I totally have to bring Nathan here."

So they left the first house and went to the second. On the way there they were talking.

" I have to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else. So you know that James is almost two yrs old and I want another baby."

" Hales, I love you to death but I can't have your baby." Peyton laughed.

" No, I'm trying to say is that I'm pregnant."

" That's great. What did Nathan say?"

" Nothing, cause I haven't told him. I'm afraid he isn't going to be happy. I mean I think he is happy with just James."

" Hales, You have to tell him tonight. "

" I guess I will, then I will call you with the details."

So they went to the second house and didn't like it at all. Peyton found her perfect house. This had 3 ½ bathrooms, and 5 bedrooms. So, Haley went home to tell Nathan her good news. Peyton went to tell Jake that she had found the perfect house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Good News)

Haley and Nathan's Apartment 

" Hey hunny, so I picked up James and he is sleeping…. if you catch my drift." Nathan said kissing his wife.

" I need to talk to you about two things. One I found the perfect house today. We are scheduled to see it tomorrow. Two I'm pregnant." Haley said.

"Really this is great Hales. I'm so excited. When can we find out what we are having?"

" Your happy? We can find out in a couple of months."

" Yes I'm Happy. I've wanted more than one kid."

Peyton and Jake's Apartment 

"So Jenny is asleep and I ordered some pizza. It should be here in about an hour." Jake said.

" Sounds good. I need to tell you something." Peyton said.

" Ok shoot, it better be good news."

" It is, I found a house today that's perfect for us and the kids."

" This day is getting better and better. When will we be able to see it?"

" Well Haley and I were thinking we would go together to see each others houses with you guys and the kids."

" Alright, Nathan and I have become really good friends since Lucas hasn't been around. It's a good thing that him and I are becoming friends, whenever I need something he said he'd be there…. Ooo Pizza's here!"

"Your such a little kid, I'm going to have to take care of three kids instead of two."

" You know you're a great mother to Jenny and I want you to be in her life, I have something to ask you. Would you adopt Jenny and become her legal mother. Since Nikki is somewhere and not wanting any part in her daughter's life."

" Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to be Jenny's mom. I would love for you to be this little baby's legal father but it all depends on these next few months and I'm pretty sure it will happen cause I told Lucas there is not a chance in hell that he is going to be a part of this baby's life."

" Wow, you've had a long couple weeks, how about you go to bed and I'll wake you up in the morning. We have to be at Nathan and Haley's apartment by nine you said. So I'll get you up around eight."

" Sounds good, are you coming in?"

" No I have a little bit more paper work and then I'll be in. Haley said they are looking for a ninth grade math teacher and I have a master in high school math. So I figured I might want to get an interview.

"Well I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to find out the sex of the baby. I would like you to go with me, but if you can't, I can have Brooke go, I would have Haley go but she will be getting her classroom ready for the beginning of the year."

" I will go with you. I want to know what this little baby is, I want to see it for myself."

The Next Day at the Homes they are looking at to buy 

"Wow man this is a wicked nice house, you could have like three more kids." Jake said to Nathan.

" Hales is pregnant, she told me last night." Nathan said to Jake.

" That's great, where are the girls? I swear they were right here"

" Maybe they are around with the realtor talking bout money, although Hales isn't the best person to do that, so this house could be a pretty tight pad. Except we have to keep it nice since of James' and this new baby."

" Ya, I'm happy Peyton is going to adopt Jenny, she'll be a perfect mother to her. But man we have to go and see our house, come by after we buy it. Alright."

" Alright man, I'll give you a call later."

"Peyton, We got to go!" Jake screamed as he walked out the door.

At Jakes and Peyton's New House 

"So we are going to buy it." Peyton asked.

"Yes! We are buying this house. I'm going to have a talk with the realtor for the details, can you hold Jenny?"

"Ya, this is so cool, but in about two hours we find out the sex of the baby.

" I can't wait, I'll be right back."

Peyton looked around her and Jake's new house. She walked into a bedroom and could picture Jenny's room. Pink with butterflies on the walls and ceiling. A white crib, white dresser and a white changing table in the corner. As she walked into the master suite, she could see everything where it would go, as long as they bought some new things. Jake said it was getting close to 1:30 when he was finished talking to the realtor.

" Alright, here are they keys, this is a terrific house. Enjoy." The realtor said.

" Thank you and I'll get the money to you tomorrow." Jake said.

At Peyton's appointment 

"Are you excited? I could picture where everything was in Jenny's bedroom; I cannot wait to go shopping with Hales. I am only two weeks ahead of her."

"Ms. Peyton Sawyer, the doctor will see you now" said the nurse.

"Good afternoon Peyton, How are you?" said doctor Keyley.

" I'm fine. I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Jake."

" Nice to meet you Jake. Ready to find out what you are having?"

"Yes!"

"Well your having going to have a little boy."

"Aw… I can't wait!" Peyton said.

"The baby is healthy right." Jake asked.

"Yes it is, Peyton keep up with what your doing. I will see you in about a month." the doctor said as she left.

Walking out to the car, Peyton is holding Jenny and talking to Jake.

"This is so great, a little girl we already have and now a little boy." Jake said.

"This is going to be so amazing, so Hales and I are planning to go shopping with the kids this weekend, for some clothes, furniture, and things like that." Peyton said.

" That sounds good, do you have money?"

"I was planning on paying it with the credit card."

" That ok too. I'll give you some extra cash."

" You take such great care of me Jake Jagalski. "

"I like to Peyton Sawyer."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Shopping Spree)

So they already found the furniture for their houses, but they are just shopping for the babies now.

"So I'm so happy that I'm having a boy Hales." Peyton said as they were driving to Babies Are Us.

"That is so great I find out what I'm having next week. I hope it's a girl." Haley said.

"So I have the credit card and Jake gave me some cash for Jenny and my clothes."

"He is so nice, Nathan just said here is some cash and I had my credit card in my purse so…"

" Ok well I need to look for some cute pink or white furniture for Jenny's bedroom. And I haven't decided what I'm going to do for the baby's room yet."

" Do you have a name for him?"

" No, I kind of have a couple in mind but I haven't run any of them past Jake yet."

"Oh really, what is some of the names?"

"Well I really like the names Bryce, Kaden, Derrick and Aden."

"I like Bryce. I think that if I'm having a girl its either going to be Jannessa or Marissa."

" Oh those are pretty names, and I think I found the furniture for Jenny's room. "

" Already? Jeez you don't waste anytime."

" Look its perfect all I need is cute little things to go in the room. We need a person with a green vest on to help us."

" Hey you, with the vest on!"

"Yes How can I help you?" the man said.

"We are going to need help, she would like to buy this furniture set and we can lift it."

" O sure your going to need a flat bed cart, stay right here and I'll get you one."

" Could you get me one too?"

"Ok we have your set, now we need mine!"

"Alright is this for James or the new one?"

"It's for James and I want it like boyish but nice looking, I was thinking like a blue color."

" There's a blue right there, and that's really nice looking."

" Oh your right, that set would go great in his new room, we just have a basinet for him and we share a dresser in that tiny apartment, he doesn't even have his own room."

" Ok so now some cute butterflies is what I need and maybe some flowers."

"I need some basketball things, cause Nathan said that's what his theme is going to be. We were hoping that you would paint something basketball theme on his wall…"

" Ya I would but its bad with the fumes being pregnant right?"

" Ya that's true, how are you going to do Jenny's room?"

" I'm going to sketch it on the wall and Jake is going to paint it the way I want it."

"O must be nice to have a man like that."

" Alright got the stuff I need, you got everything."

"Yup, everything except my clothes but I'm not feeling up to going clothes shopping for us."

"Ya me either, lets go to my house."

At Peyton and Jake's house 

"Babe, We're home… and Haley is here with me," Peyton yelled as she got Jenny out of her carrier.

"Hey, I have the living room painted in the color you wanted" Jake said.

They walked into the living room and saw how terrific it looked.

" O baby this is so terrific, maybe I do trust you to do Jenny's room."

"Well I'm going to show Haley Jenny's room… I'll be right back, it really looks great."

"Oh my gosh Peyton this is a great room for her…there is so much space."

"This is the baby's room over here." Peyton said walking into the baby's room.

"This has a lot of space too…but I have to get going, it was fun today call me later."

Haley left and Peyton went down to see Jake after putting Jenny in her basinet in their room. She walked down the stairs and saw Jake getting all the bags out of the car and putting them in the kitchen.

" So what are we doing on Jenny's room because I want to get her settled in first."

" Well I was going to go up and sketch on the wall, a design that will work and you could paint it… because of the fumes I can't."

" Ok go and do that my little artist, I'll be upstairs putting her crib, dresser, and changing table together in a second ok."

" Alright…"

Peyton sketched a gorgeous design in Jenny's bedroom and Jake finished it by painting it just the way Peyton wanted it. So they let it dry and touched it up and left it alone for a couple of days before they put Jenny's stuff in there. Today they moved everything in and Peyton fixed it perfectly. She was putting Jenny's clothes into her dresser. She heard the phone ring but she figured Jake grabbed it and then Jake came upstairs.

"We have to go… that was Dean on the phone… something happened to Brooke, we are supposed to meet him at the hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…my junior of high school…stressful. Plus I don't get internet for my laptop where I live so I can only update when I see my grandma… sorry it took so long**

Chapter 6 (Fears)

At the hospital

"Dean what happened? Is she ok?" Jake asked.

" I don't know…I'm not family… I keep telling them I'm her fiancé." Dean said.

" You guys are engaged. Congrats."

" Yes, I asked her last night but I didn't have a ring but they don't believe me that I'm her fiancé."

"Dean what happened though" Peyton said.

" She was driving to the café, and a drunk driver hit her. They are telling me that she is in serious condition and so is her baby… she didn't tell me she is pregnant…she told me that she wanted to meet at the café to tell me some good news, and it was that she was pregnant… nothing can happen to her…she's the only thing I live for."

"Mr. Forester… Brooke is being moved into a new room, we have her stable now. Her and her baby are in no harm at this moment. She is awake if you would like to see her. But only one person at a time" the nurse said. 

"Brooke baby, are you ok?" Dean said to Brooke as he walked in and saw her in the bed.

"I guess I'm ok, is the baby still alright. I was going to tell you tonight, I found out this morning." She said… talking very quietly.

" The baby is ok. I'm so happy that you are ok. And that we are getting married and you're pregnant."

" O man… I'm going to be a fat bride…." She laughed

"No you're not… your going to look beautiful."

"You always say that. When can we leave?"

"I'm not sure they just want to make sure your ok… you have a couple bruises, scraps and a broken arm. But the baby is ok."

In the waiting room

"This is going to be one hectic year." Jake said to Nathan.

"What do you mean?" Nathan said.

"Three pregnant women… all around the same time, its going to be hell…. You know that right."

"Well actually four…counting Rory but she never associates with us… so it's a good thing its three."

"Ya, it is a good thing, why don't her and Luke ever hang out with us." Jake asked.

"Its cause she feels guilty for sleeping with Lucas while I was dating him so lets not talk about it ok, Jake" Peyton said entering the waiting room.

"Ok I'm sorry babe, how's Brooke?"

"She's going to be ok, we can leave and I'll come back in the morning."

"Alright, see you later Nate." Said Jake.

In the car- Jake and Peyton's conversation

"I'm sorry that I brought up Lucas and Rory, Peyton." Jake said, pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"It's fine, I don't want to talk about it." Peyton said looking out the window.

"We need to talk about it Peyton, you're afraid of admitting something and I just want to know what it is. I will love you no matter what and I am going to stay with you forever, Peyton. You miss Lucas don't you?" 

"Jake, I love you too and I know that you will stay with me forever, its just sometime I wonder why he cheated. I drive people away. I drove you and Jenny away once but you came back and I drove both my mom's away and now Lucas. I do not know what is wrong with me. I'm so happy that I'm having this baby, but I don't want it to be Lucas' baby, I want it to be yours." Peyton said with tears running down her face.

"Honey, you didn't drive me away, I had to leave for Jenny's safety from Nikki. I am going to be here for this baby, I want it to be mine too. But even though my name is not on the birth certificate theologically I am this baby's father and I always will be." 

"I love you, lets go get Jenny and rent a movie and have a family night."

"That sounds good to me, babe."

Jake and Peyton had their "family night" with Jenny. Peyton is going to soon to have her baby, and so is Haley. Since Peyton is 2 weeks ahead of Haley. Peyton is having a little boy. Haley is having a little girl.

"Hey babe, we need to talk" Peyton said putting the new babies final touches in his room.

" Ok, what's up?" Jake said, standing in the doorway.

"We don't have a name for this little guy, I have a couple in mind, I just don't know what to pick, and you need to help me."

"Ok, what names do you have in mind."

"Well I really like Bryce and Landon, but the other ones are Kaden, Derrick, and Aden.

"I like Bryce or Landon…how about Bryce Aden Jagalski."

"I love it, and I love you. I cannot wait until next month. I am huge. "

"No your not, your beautiful and this baby is going to be beautiful with blonde curly hair. Just don't let him have long hair …ha"

"Deal, now I'm going to the mall with Haley to go shopping for Jenny and James because the babies are all taken care of."

"Here's the credit card and some cash, use the cash first though ok."

'Alright love you…I'll call you if we aren't going to be home for dinner."

"Take your time, call me if something happens."

Haley and Peyton's Shopping Spree

Haley and Peyton were coming out of the Gap Kids. They were talking about their babies' names. The last place they needed to go to was Old Navy.

"Peyton, Nathan and I want you and Jake to be the baby's godparents. By the way her name is going to be Jannessa Carley Scott."

"Oh we'd love to, Jake and I were going to ask you and Nathan to be this baby's godparents. Whose name is going to be Bryce Aden Jagalski."

"We would love to, that's such a cute name. So Old Navy is going to be a pain, they never have James size."

"Really? Your guy's little girl is going to be adorable. Jenny always fits into Old Navy clothes. Jake once took her shopping and it was terrible. He came back with clothes that were too short or too baggy on her. He didn't even try them on her. And he got everything blue, its like he wants her to be a boy. He'll be much happier with Bryce…" 

"Ya, I know what you mean, Nathan never buys any clothes for James unless they have to do with basketball."

"That's funny, what is he going to buy the new baby. All pink basketballs, cause Jenny is all butterflies and flower plus she's going to be a cheerleader and the new baby is going to be soccer player."

"I love how you have their life planned out, kidding you just have expectations. James is a basketball player, the little girl is going to have a lot of green, and she's going to be a cheerleader too."

"Nice, Jenny and Jannessa cheerleaders, they'd be cheering for James, since there's no cheering for soccer. But I told Jake that we'd be home for dinner so we need to hurry up. And I see Jenny's section over there, I'll meet you out by the car in about an hour."

"Ok Ya, I still need to go to the school for a meeting at 6 so I need to be quick. Car in an hour."

Jenny and Peyton were about to meet Haley and James in the car, when Rory came around the corner and saw Peyton with Jenny. 


End file.
